An example of a scaleable computing solution is a partitionable computing system. In such a system a number of elements (e.g., computing cells) can be combined into a partition that is dedicated to perform a specific computing function. Multiple partitions can exist in the same partitionable computing system, each having a specific function. A malicious attack on one partition could result in the entire partitionable system being compromised.